


The Man Behind the Curtain

by ddagent



Series: The 'Partners' Collection [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nasty prank, Coulson goes and takes a shower and his thoughts turn to one of his fellow cadets. Partners remix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Behind the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055891) by [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent). 



> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> This is a loose remix of the end of Partners chapter two! It's not a necessary read but some of the beginning directly references that chapter. 
> 
> This story is for the wonderful suallenparker, who wrote me shower masturbation earlier today. I asked her if there's anything I could do for her, and she wanted: "Maybe some more Phil touching himself under the shower and Melinda catches him?" I hope you enjoy, Little Bird!

John Garrett was an ass. Phil was fully aware of that, had experienced his idiocy first hand on a number of occasions. Fury was probably the only reason why they’d stayed friends for so long. It sure as hell wasn’t for any other reason. Despite occasional moments of good humour, Garrett liked to play pranks; cheap and dirty ones compared to the flair of Barton and May. Today’s had been simple: a shaken up soda can whilst Phil studied up on the FBI’s position with SHIELD.

 

He’d been soaked instantly by the sticky liquid, it splatting over his t-shirt, arms and text books. After Garrett had had a good laugh at his expense, Phil had shuffled off for his second shower of the day. Luck was on his side as most seniors were studying at this late hour and the bathroom was clear. He peeled off his clothes, shoving the dirty t-shirt and pants in a duffel bag. He’d brought civilian clothes down to change into afterwards, just something to get him to his dorm room. The last thing Phil wanted was to repeat the incident from freshmen year.

 

In the shower he fiddled with the knobs, hissing at the cold water that poured out first before relishing the warmth as it flooded down. He scrubbed his hair to start with, getting rid of the soda that clung to the short strands. Next was his neck and arms, washing away the drying brown liquid _._ Finally free of the soda, Phil began to clean the rest of himself. He lathered the flannel up with soap and started rubbing it into his chest. With the soothing motions of the flannel and the water on the back of his neck, Phil finally felt his body start to relax.

 

This close to graduation, Phil had expected tension. But he hadn’t expected things to become so out of the ordinary. Hand to Hand had started fine; he’d executed the new move perfectly and won his first round of the one on ones. It had been just like any other class until the end when Garrett had elbowed him in the side, his attention required. In all four years of his Academy training, not _once_ had Melinda May ever asked him to be her partner. And then he’d screwed it all up by smacking his heel into her knee.

 

Phil ran the flannel down his legs, scrubbing at the backs of his thighs. The last time he’d been in this shower cubicle he’d spent the whole time chastising himself for hurting her, as well as screwing up any chance he’d ever have to talk to her. Or so he’d thought. A quiet comment about Garret meant for himself had led to a conversation, even a partnership, in Weapons Management. He was still surprised he’d managed to get his words out. As it was he’d had to hold his bag for dear life just to prevent himself from wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers.

 

Cleaning his body of the rest of the soap, his thoughts continued to focus on Melinda May. They’d been in the same group for Orientation and after she’d knocked the senior giving them the tour to the grass, he’d kind of been in love. She was beautiful; with those dark eyes and skin he couldn’t help but want to touch. She was smart and strong and in every class he shared with her he was just _awed_ by her. Funny, too. Her pranks were _legendary._

It only made sense that she was with someone like Nate Harlow. A fellow specialist who was stronger and faster and more attractive than Phil Coulson could ever be. He was just a field agent. To a woman as bright and as deadly as Melinda May, he just wouldn’t make the cut.

 

Not in real life anyway. He’d had plenty of daydreams and late night fantasies where he had made the cut, where she had pushed aside her muscular boyfriend and chosen him. One in this very shower, in fact. It usually started in Hand to Hand, where they’d partner up and fight the last round together. After using the whole experience as foreplay they would, sweaty and desperate, head for the showers.

 

His cock started to harden as he played through one of his regular fantasies. No one was around. What was the harm? Phil soaped up his hand and took his cock within his grasp. A little fantasy never hurt anyone.

 

_“You were incredible today,” Melinda said, pushing him up against the back wall of the shower. She pulled her t-shirt off, dropped and kicked it away. Her shorts were the next to go, leaving her in just her bra and panties. As she wrapped her arms around him, she reached for the shower knob. Hot water sprung forth, soaking them both. She looked amazing dripping wet._

“Oh, god…” Phil moaned, sliding his hand up and down his cock. He’d thought about her wet so many times, so many nights. They’d had one hell of a storm two years ago and for a month afterwards a soaked through Melinda had been present in all his fantasies.

 

_His shirt was completely drenched when she tore it from his skin, yet he didn’t give a damn. Not when the woman of his dreams was tugging down his shorts and underwear. “You know I’m only trying to keep up. Which I can barely do against you.” He pressed a kiss to her neck, finding the spot that made her ache. His hands grazed her spine as he removed her bra. “I can’t wait for leave. You, me, naked for four whole weeks.”_

_He cupped her bare breasts, leaning down to lick the droplets of water running down her nipples. She groaned at his touch, her hands running through his hair. “We won’t be naked the entire time. I bought some new lingerie I want you to tear off me.”_

Phil was thankful he was alone as the moans were slipping thick and quick from his lips. He couldn’t help it, when he started thinking about Melinda all his control training went straight out of his head. Phil started gripping himself tighter, thrusting into his hand before caressing the head of his cock. Normally by this point he imagined pushing Melinda to the wall and slamming his cock inside her, her heels digging into his back and urging him on. Today he wanted something a little different.

 

_He was under the shower, water spilling directly over his head and neck as Melinda bathed his cock with kisses. He tried to keep his eyes on his lover as she swirled her tongue around the head of his erection but he was finding it increasingly difficult to focus as sparks of pleasure ran through him. As one hand gripped him at his base and the other cupped and stroked his balls, Phil buried his hand in his mouth to stop himself from screaming._

_Melinda dropped her lips from his cock and looked up at him. “Phil, I want you to scream.”_

_“They’ll all hear me.” He could hear the other cadets showering, could hear Morgan borrowing some shampoo off Blake._

_She ran the flat of her tongue along the underside of his cock. “Scream, shout. I want them all to hear how I’m pleasuring you. Be loud, Phil. Scream, for me.”_

Phil smacked his hand against the shower wall as the pleasure built up in his stomach. If he closed his eyes and kept his fist hot and wet he could just imagine it was Melinda’s mouth around his cock. If he was really focussed he could even create the sensation of her fingers digging into his ass, helping him thrust into her willing mouth.

 

“God, _Melinda…_ ” Phil cried out, smacking the wall again as he came. His grip was still tight, and he felt his free hand flex and close against the wall as his orgasm ebbed out of him.

 

He’d barely had a chance to calm down after such an intense release when the shower curtain was yanked open. Immediately he turned, his hands covering his softening cock as he prepared to stammer out a harsh reply to whoever had disturbed him. His mouth gaped open like a fish as he was faced with the woman he’d just imagined sucking his cock.

 

At least he wasn’t the only one affected by the situation. Phil thought this might be the only time that he’d ever seen Melinda May blush. Why she was here, other than his excruciatingly bad luck, he did not know. “This is the men’s bathroom. Men’s,” Phil strained, unable to voice a more eloquent response with his body still tingling.

 

“I sneak in through here. Sorry, Coulson. Wow.” Melinda bit the inside of her mouth before her eyes darted to where his hands were. Her bottom lip opened, like she was going to come out with something and Phil tried hard not to think about where he’d just imagined those lips being. Thankfully they soon turned into a pained smile. “I’ll see you next class.”

 

And then she was gone. Phil sagged against the shower wall, not quite sure what had just happened, or even worse how long she’d been there. Maybe she’d only heard the shower running and gone to turn it off? Or, maybe she’d heard his whole session ending with her name being ripped from his throat as he could barely _breathe_ from the pleasure he felt thinking about her?

 

They only had two weeks left till graduation. It wasn’t worth him throwing in the towel on his Academy training over this. But if she _had_ heard him then this was going to be the most awkward two weeks of his life. Suddenly, and for the first time since Orientation, the thought of a class with Melinda May filled him with utter dread. 


End file.
